


Heat

by NeonDreams



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Caretaking, Dry Humping, Knot riding, Knotting, Lots of Cum, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Dan's having regular heats now and Arin helps him through it.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> This is a companion piece to TheseusInTheMaze's fic Asparagus which they wrote for me. After reading I started having ideas right away. I decided to do a smut fic just because :)

It had been a few months since Dan and Arin started dating. Things were going really well for them. All of their friends knew and no one treated him differently. Dan was in a really good place.

When the three months were up and Dan could start taking suppressants again, he decided not to. He was with Arin now and he didn't have to worry about going into heat. It was weird, having heats again. He didn't have them often since he was older but he still had them every few months.

It was such a time and Dan was on edge. Arin had just left to get him a few things after they had set up the bed for him. Dan was currently curled up on said bed, his skin feverish and his dick hard. He rolled onto his stomach which he realized was a bad idea when he started rutting against the mattress. He could hear Arin come back at some point but Dan's mind was focused on only one thing at the moment.

"I got you chicken soup with the little stars this time and-" Arin walked into the bedroom and paused. "I can go." The smell was so strong right now.

"No, please. Don't go." They had talked about this during Dan's last heat. He knew now that he was clear minded enough during heats that he could give Arin clear consent for sex. Since that had been a few months ago, they hadn't had sex during a heat yet. They had plenty of sex otherwise but Dan knew everything would be heightened for the both of them.

"Are you sure?" Arin stepped closer. Dan had rolled over to sit up some, his legs falling open. Arin could see that his thighs were slick and he licked his lips.

"Yes Arin, I'm sure. Please, I need you to fuck me."

"So that's a yes."

"That's a yes." Arin was naked in a matter of seconds and on the bed, leaning over Dan. Dan looked up at him, his eyes dark with want and his breathing heavy already. Arin didn't touch him just yet but leaned down to give him a searing kiss. Dan groaned against his lips and tugged on his shoulders.

Every touch was like fire. A fire that Dan wanted to burn brighter and harder. He looked down Arin's body and saw that he was hard already. "How do you want me?"

"Like this, this is good." Arin kissed him again and pressed their bodies together. Dan moaned loudly as their cocks slid together, aided by slick and precum. Dan tangled his fingers in Arin's hair and groaned in frustration.

"Stop kissing me and just fuck me already. Please." Arin nodded and grabbed at Dan's thighs, pulling him closer. He guided his cock to his hole and slipped in easily. "Fuck!" He kissed Arin again, biting at his lips. Arin let instinct take over and fucked into Dan hard. He pushed his legs farther apart and his knees to his chest. Dan didn't complain, he just kissed Arin and rocked his hips with each thrust. "Harder, Arin harder. Please."

Arin pressed their bodies together more, his lips finding Dan's pulse point and biting down. He cried up and clung to Arin's shoulders. "Fuck Dan, you're so wet." Dan just arched his back, changing position so that Arin would hit his prostate. Dan screamed his name and came all over his stomach. Arin continued to pound into him until he felt his knot pop and he was coming inside him. He groaned and pressed his forehead to Dan's neck. He panted against his skin.

Dan wasn't done though. He pushed Arin onto his back and shifted to straddle his hips. He started rolling his hips, moaning wantonly as he did. Arin just stared up at him. "Fuck Dan. Aren't you tired?" He shook his head and kept rolling his hips. "You keep that up and my knot will never go down."

Dan grinned as he ran his fingers through his hair, pulling at the curls. "Good. I want you cock inside me all day."

"Fuck Dan." Arin put his hands on Dan's hips. "You want me to fill you with my come? You want me to breed you?"

Dan moaned and nodded. "Yes, fuck please." He was panting hard but he didn't care. The feeling of something so full in his ass, stretching him open, was all he wanted right not. "Fucking fill me with your come." Dan started to move his hips more now, rocking down onto Arin's not. The head of his cock hit Dan's prostate every time and he started to sob with pleasure.

"You'd like that, huh? To be full with my cock and come? To know that you belong to me? For everyone to know you belong to me?" Dan cried out and came again, this time over Arin's chest and stomach. "Can you go again?" Dan nodded and made a soft sound. HE was getting tired but could go once more. "Then keep moving, I'm close." Dan kept rocking his hips, his hole catching on Arin's knot. It felt so good.

Soon, Arin was coming again and Dan felt so full now. He collapsed onto Arin. "I don't... I don't think I can come again."

"Try for me?" Arin wrapped his arms around his narrow frame and rolled them over. Dan lied under him, content with whatever Arin did to him. He started to thrust into him. He couldn't move much with his knot but he pushed in as deep as he could. Dan groaned and rocked his hips slightly. He wrapped his arms and legs around Arin and held on. Arin pounded into him, pulling strung out moans from Dan. He could feel his orgasm building again and soon enough he was coming into him again. Dan groaned, his eyes close and body lax. Arin nuzzled his neck, kissing and licking at his skin. "Are you okay?" He asked after a while.

Dan nodded. "I'm amazing. Thank you." He kissed Arin softly. They lied together for a long time, Arin's knot still firmly in place. Dan dozed in Arin's arms.

After Arin's knot went down and they cleaned up, Arin made Dan chicken soup. Dan was curled up on the now clean bed in soft pajama pants and one of Arin's t-shirts. Arin cuddle with him, brushing Dan's curled from his face. "Thank you, for everything." Dan said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Arin smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr! Twinklesbrightly


End file.
